


Good company is a respite

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Spanish Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It was the height of the Spanish Inquisition and Crowley went off to see while Aziraphale was busy trying to disband it.What he didn't expect was to see a distress demon half dead from alcohol poisoning in a ditch.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Good company is a respite

**Author's Note:**

> Did this on my phone. In a hurry. Sorry for not explaining myself properly but Aziraphale is a softie.
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

The Spanish Inquisition was in full blast despite Aziraphale's effort to stem it. Bureaucracy always took it's time. He felt Crowley came back after his week to 'see what it's all about". 

Seeing as his current task was to help in the contraption call a 'print press', Aziraphale left him to it.

After going to and fro with documents and meetings, he was curious as to why he hasn't moved from where he was as night came.

Aziraphale ignored it for the time being as he proofread a theological thesis. 

Suddenly, he was getting fainter. Not that he was moving but he was...dying.

Once Aziraphale realized that, he was conflicted as to whether or not he should go help. There was that one time he came supposedly to Crowley's rescue because of he was dying of a plague but it turns out he was trying to discoporate to escape the landlord. Not that he didn't appreciate it but it was a rather awkward situation and involved burning down the house.

He tried to ignore it. However, he only managed a page before giving up and went out of his dorm under the pretense of getting air.

He dollars the demonic energy only to feel it getting fainter. His guardian instinct activated and he hurried to where the demon was.

Reaching the tavern, rowdy and seedy, he surmised that the demon probably got into.trouble with the patrons there.

He used a small miracle so that no one dares to get the jump.on him. "Where is Crowley?" He asked in an authoritative voice.

One of the men there, probably the lookout for the ones in the tavern gave him a confused look.

"The drunk? You can find him in the ditch. Drank so much that the tavern master threw him out." He told Aziraphale. "He's dying if not dead."

Aziraphale felt some of his heavenly wrath peek due to the lack of sympathy but managed to rein it in.

Unfortunately, the man saw it and promptly fainted as Aziraphale quickly moved toward said ditch. It had hogs there as well. Aziraphale shook his head as he shooed the hogs away.

But he was almost regretting it. Once the squealing and grunts died down, he heard soft wailing and sobbing.

Crowley was indiscernible from whatever dirt he was in if not for the shaking.

"Oh Crowley." He gasped as gently approached the demon. He sensed that Crowley was nearly discorporated. He had hoped that this wasn't a result of the inquisition. He himself dare not approach the subject lest it's to dismantle it.

He pulled the demon from the mud and filth and used a miracle to both clean them up and hide them from everyone's view.

Aziraphale decided to heal him from the alcohol poisoning. If he's up to something, at least Aziraphale can offer the yet to be communal wine.

Once he was sober, Aziraphale saw that the demon was still out of it. Taking pity on him, he miracles him to an empty house that was meant to be used as a hunting lodge. It's off season, thankfully.

Tucking him in, he didn't have the heart to leave him, demon or not. Plus, he can thwart him now if he is up to his wily ways.

-.-.- 

The first thing Crowley felt was something restricting him. Instantly, he remembered the molten sulphur and bright brimstone. He fought and fought when he felt his face felt slammed against something.

"Crowley?!" Came a familiar voice. 

In an instant, the world had too much light and colour the familiar person set him free.

"Crowley, it's alright." He said gently.

He was hyperventilating as he blinked out the pain from his eyes.

"Crowley?" The familiar person asked again. It was... Aziraphale.

He finally learned to control his corporation. "What?" He asked petulantly. His vision is returning. Kneeling across him was a cautious angel and sheet...or blankets?

"Are you alright, now?" He asked gently.

Finally sitting up properly, he nodded. 

Aziraphale looked as if he was sceptical but left it at that. He gave him one last stare and stood up.

"There is some food and soup. Your poor body needs it, if you don't." He said stiffly.

Crowley felt it was too fast. There was panic before he could restrain himself and a whimper escaped.

Aziraphale froze as Crowley felt like burying himself alive.

"I will be doing some reading at the hearthroom. You're more than welcome to join since it's very cold." He said kindly, ignoring his moment of weakness.

"I'll...I'll join you." Crowley replied with as much as he could muster from his seat on the floor.

Aziraphale nodded as the demon willed himself to stand. It was a lot harder than it looks.

Being mindful of how fragile the demon's psyche is, Aziraphale wanted to belief he's doing this because he was wary of the demon lashing out. But in all honesty, he was more concerned with how frail he was being. One wrong move and he might just turn into a mindless monster.

It didn't take long before they were talking to each other. 

The demon, who hated being ignored tried to fish reactions from the reading angel. And the angel being patient with a recovering patient.

It's almost as if they were old friends.


End file.
